<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Little Warrior by Star_Fangirl_Forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920434">My Little Warrior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever'>Star_Fangirl_Forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Cliffhanger, Emma Carstairs - Freeform, Fluff, Kit Herondale - Freeform, Kit Rook - Freeform, Kit and Ty Blackthorn, Kitty - Freeform, Los Angeles, Love, M/M, Octavian Blackthorn - Freeform, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Sweet, Swordfighting, The Dark Artifices - Freeform, Training, Ty Blackthorn - Freeform, tavvy blackthorn - Freeform, tiberius blackthorn - Freeform, uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty and Kit training on the beach. Just an ordinary Saturday... </p><p>If you have any suggestions or would like a second chapter, leave them in the comments!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tiberius Blackthorn &amp; Kit Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Day Of Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kit awoke in the middle of the night, shaking from an unknown emotion that accompanied the fleeting remnants of a dream. A dream where a boy with raven hair and beautiful grey eyes that held deep mysteries haunted his every move, never speaking but never stopping. </p><p>Running his hands through his hands through his mussed blond hair, Kit Herondale struggled to comprehend the meaning of his dream. The meaning teased him, skirting the edges of his mind, skittering in and out of his soul and spirit. When Kit finally grasped the meaning, he sat in shock at how he couldn’t have sooner. He was in love with Ty Blackthorn. The boy with infinite  sweetness and infinite sadness. The hurricane in human form. The boy with the quicksilver eyes deep as the void and the hair as black and soft as an endless night. The boy that was stubborn and beautiful and aloof and more precious than any jewel. The boy that never stopped fighting, never gave up. The boy that was an angel exiled to earth, Ty Blackthorn was all of these and more. And Kit was irrevocably in love with him. </p><p>Kit woke up the next morning, barely better rested and no closer to figuring out anything substantive regarding his newest revelation. Kit knew he was in love with Ty, but the blond Lost Herondale had no idea where to head from here. Putting on a brave face, Kit threw on some clothes and padded down the stairs for breakfast. </p><p>“Good morning Kit!” Ty said, looking up from his breakfast and book to greet his friend and wish him good morning. “Morning Ty!” replied Kit, helping himself to some of the breakfast Emma had prepared. Said Emma was currently feeding Tavvy as the Los Angeles sun shone through the windows. “Morning Kit! Are you ready to train with Kit?” she asked while doing the airplane to get Tavvy to eat. The toddler giggled and swallowed his food. “Yeah I’m ready! We’re going to the seaside right?” Kit inquired, taking a seat next to Ty. “Yes. We are. It is imperative for a Shadowhunter to have excellent balance and the ability to fight on all surfaces. We’ll head over once we’re done eating.” With this, Ty returned to his book. </p><p>The pair trekked out to the spot for training, chasing each other and laughing in a fleeting moment of light-heartedness. It would have been exactly like the way things used to be, had Kit been able to hear Ty’s laugh and not have to remind himself to breathe. Kit and Ty arrived at the spot around midmorning, both preparing for a long day of weapons training. The waves were crashing against the shore, the sun was shining, and the trees were waving lazily in the gentle breeze. It was a perfect day for training and most anything else. </p><p>Drawing their swords, Kit and Ty faced each other in their fighting stances, and thus commenced the training. The sun rose and shone with more intensity as they practiced well into the afternoon. Finally, it was deduced by Ty that both needed a quick break. Walking towards their water bottles, Ty began explaining the things Kit had done better and the things he still needed to improve on. They reached their water and Kit began guzzling it, despite Ty’s warnings. The truth was that Kit was too distracted by Ty, sweaty and grinning, clearly passionate about, muscles showing through the tight shirt he was wearing. “Kit?” Kit looked up and was immediately ensnared in Ty’s glowing grey eyes. “By the Angel, he is far too exquisite.” Kit thought. “Yeah? What is it Ty?”<br/>
“Are you ready to resume training?” Ty inquired. “Y-yes I think I am.”<br/>
“Alright then. Let’s get started. We should train for a few more hours then we can head back.”<br/>
“Got it. Let’s see if I can finally beat you this time.” Grinning, Kit began jogging back to the training area. </p><p>The pair continued to train as the sun lowered into the sky. Even as the sky deepened to twilight, they continued to train. Finally, when the clock clanged 9 o’clock in the Institute, Ty and Kit gathered up all their stuff and started trudging back. It had been a tiring day, compounded by the fact that neither of them had eaten lunch. It was late enough that both of them were enveloped in the descending darkness. This obviously, as Ty knew, raised the chances of somebody making a mistake and hurting themselves. Not a minute had passed into the silent returning to the Institute, when Ty tripped and fell, sprawling on the sand. </p><p>Kit whirled, thrown into immediate protective mode. Dropping everything, Kit bent over Ty and offered him a hand up. What neither of them was expecting however, was the brilliant flash of heat and electricity that snapped between them, seemingly lighting up the velveteen night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crushing Finality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kit gets news he never wanted to hear after returning to the Institute with Ty. </p><p>What will happen next?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kit was bent over Ty, fingers flying delicately over the other boy’s ankle, examining it for damage or injury. Ty accepted the hand Kit offered him to sit up, not saying a word the entire time. “Oh my God Ty are you ok? What did you trip over? Can you walk?” <br/>“Kit. I am fine, I just tripped. There will be no lasting damage.”<br/>“Ok. Well at least let me help you walk. It’s not that much farther back to the Institute.” Ty begrudgingly allowed himself to lean on Kit as they trudged back toward the Institute. Kit’s every nerve was aflame and sparkling wherever Ty was touching him. Ty was smiling an unexplained soft smile, and the moment felt almost ethereal. </p><p> </p><p>And it was at this very moment that an inhuman growl echoed through the night. It was a purely demonic growl, nothing human or even animal about it. It brought to life every fear lurking in one’s mind, hinting at shrieking spirits and running forever from a monster who would always catch you. It aired out all pain and horror you’d ever experienced, bringing them to life and making both so much worse. It was a growl that could incapacitate you from merely the overwhelming terror. Kit felt Ty trembling violently, so Kit scooped up Ty and started sprinting for the Institute, doing his best not to jostle Ty. </p><p>They reached the Institute safely, Kit panting and Ty pale as death. It wasn’t until Ty let out a piercing scream of pain that shook the night that both realized they hadn’t escaped unscathed. Ty was sobbing and grabbing at his ankle, white as a sheet and shaking. Ty moved Kit as gently and quickly as possible into the lights of the Institute, revealing a horrific sight. There was a massive welt on Ty’s ankle, glowing vibrant red and sending veins of pure inky blackness up Ty’s leg. Nearly fainting, Kit kept himself conscious through sheer force of will and desire to keep Ty safe. Scooping up Ty again, Kit sprinted into the Institute, yelling for help loud enough to bring the building down. </p><p>The next few hours past in a blur of distress and medicinal smells. Emma had awoken instantly at the sound of Kit’s yells, and immediately flew into action, waking up Julian. They sent a fire message to the Silent Brothers when initial Iratze’s and other methods of healing didn’t work. With each passing minute, Ty got worse and Kit sunk deeper into his own personal nightmare. It was made worse by the fact that he wasn’t allowed in the room with Ty, leading him to pace his room like a caged lion. Finally, Kit, ordered to bed by Julian and Emma, passed out from exhaustion. He didn’t know that when he woke up the next morning, the situation would be upgraded from horrible nightmare to personal hell. </p><p>Kit awoke the next morning, already feeling doom in the pit of his stomach. Whirlwinding around his room, he changed as quickly and flew down the stairs. The sight that greeted him in the kitchen sent Kit spiraling into a mental pit of worry and all other awful feelings. Julian and Emma were standing silently side by side, Julian holding Tavvy. Dru and Livvy were also standing there silently, grasping the other’s hand tightly. The Silent Brother that had answered the call stood off to the side of the group. “W-where’s Ty? Is he ok? What’s happening? Did you cure him?” Kit fell silent however, when the omnipresent voice of the Silent Brother echoed through his mind. <br/>“Tiberius Blackthorn has been inflicted with a particularly insidious type of demon poison. We of the Silent City have never seen this type of poison before, and therefore we have no cure. Over the course of the night, I tried every type of remedy that came to my mind. However, nothing worked and the darkness continued to spread. It is likely that this is a particular demon that was summoned from the Void and escaped from its summoner.” Kit felt a horrible numbness begin to spread through him, cutting off all emotions and filling him with a feeling of being burned alive and freezing to death at the same time. “But Ty didn’t feel it at first. It took a few minutes for him to notice it-” Once again, the Silent Brother cut him off. </p><p>“After analyzing this poison as much as possible, I have determined that it was injected by way of stinger, which is most likely coated in some sort of numbing liquid. This makes it that prey aren’t aware of the danger until it is too late.” The Silent Brother paused, seeming to prepare himself for what he had to say next. “Due to the novel nature of this demon and its poison, it is unlikely that we will be able to find an antidote. Tiberius is currently resting, but will awake soon. The poison is quick spreading and lethal. Once it reaches his brain he will be gone.I suggest you make your arrangements now. Tiberius doesn’t have long to live.” </p><p>Kit felt the world warp and recede, everything he never thought would happen crashing down on him with horrible finality. Darkness roared and shadows screamed as Kit shook his head, whispering frantically “No no no no no no no no it’s not possible that can’t be no no no noooo.” Emma made to move towards him, but Kit turned away and took off running, out the Institute and into the blazing sun. Ignoring Emma’s frantic yells telling him that it wasn’t safe, that could he please just come back. Only one thought filled Kit’s mind at that moment, that one damned thought condemning his beautiful Ty Blackthorn to death. </p><p>“Well then. If that’s the case, I don’t care what happens to me now.” Kit stated with heartbreaking apathy. “I can’t and won’t live in a world without Ty.” Reaching the place they had heard the growl yesterday, Kit stretched allowed himself to fall to the ground. “Let it come for me.” Kit whispered, gazing into the evil eye of the sun. “Let it come for me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>.... I am so unbelievably sorry...</p><p>Feel free to leave anything you want in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Deserve This Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story continues. </p><p>*Slightly* less angst this chapter :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma and the Blackthorns stood there in complete and utter shock. The type that causes your brain to stop working and your limbs to shake uncontrollably and your very spirit and soul to freeze. Tavvy started bawling, doing his best to free himself from Julian’s gentle grip and run after Kit. “No! NO! Kit’s gonna get hurt. He’s gonna get hurt and he’s gonna die like Ty. But Ty can’t die! He’s supposed to live and stay with us! NOO!” And with that, the toddler’s yells disintegrated into screams and sobbs. Tavvy fought with vigor, Julian barely managing to keep him from breaking free and sprinting after Kit. Emma stood there, not knowing what to do, with one overwhelming thought in her head as she watched the love of her life struggle with his brother. “He’s barely a kid. He shouldn’t be witnessing this. Children shouldn’t be fighting our wars, no matter what the Law says.” </p><p>Julian, sensing he couldn’t hold Tavvy much longer, bolted inside, murmuring soothing words and comfort that even Tavvy knew were worthless now. Disappearing into the Institute’s halls, Julian vanished. Emma turned around to find a ravaged looking Livvy, a Dru who had a calm surface but was being ripped apart on the inside, and a stoic Silent Brother. “You may leave now. Your services are no longer required.” Emma said to the Silent Brother, not bothering to hide the venom in her voice. The Silent Brother said nothing, merely turned, began gliding away,  and vanished a few seconds later. Turning her gaze to Dru and Livvy, Emma found herself at a loss for words. Livvy and Ty were inseparable and always had been. Ty’s death would wreck Livvy in every possible way, most likely irreversibly. </p><p>Looking to Dru, Emma made a colossal effort to communicate everything she couldn’t bring herself to say. “Take care of Livvy, because she can’t. And whatever you do, don’t let her near Ty. She’s not in her right mind currently. Seeing Ty will destroy her irrevocably.” Dru gave a barely perceptible nod, gently grasped Livvy, turned and began calmly guiding Ty’s twin toward her room. All the while, Livvy was wondering how suddenly real life could become 1000x worse than any of her horror movies. Emma, now alone, set her gaze toward the direction Kit had gone. “I’m not losing anybody else today.” she muttered before setting off to find him. </p><p>Meanwhile, Kit was lying in wait for the demon. Barely conscious due to lack of water and the boiling heat, Kit could only think how he deserved this. If he had been more careful, if he had gotten them moving quicker, Ty wouldn’t be on death’s doorstep. He would live to joke with his siblings, he would live to find and bond with a parabatai. Ty would grow up and attend sibling’s parabatai ceremonies, birthday’s, wedding’s, baby showers. He might even  have a wedding or a baby shower of his own some day. Instead, Ty would die a teenager and never see life and experience all it had to offer. </p><p>Emma darted, light as a bird, over the sand, hoping against hope that she would Ty before the demon. When she spotted a form lying on the hot sand, not moving or making a sound, she heaved a sigh of relief. It didn’t last long once Emma spotted a dark form snaking its way towards Kit. Doubling her speed, Emma raised her voice to the wind and yelled for Kit to move. When he made no sign of doing so, Emma growled and prepared for a battle. </p><p>All of a sudden, a familiar-sounding shout rent the air, telling him to move to run, but Kit couldn’t bring himself to care. It would take a miracle to sway him now. So that was why he was extremely surprised when he was yanked into a standing position and shoved in the opposite direction. “You complete idiot. I know you’re hurting but this is not the way to go!” Shaking his head, Kit cleared his vision enough to see a livid Emma standing in front of him. “I-” <br/>“Oh save it. I have a demon to fight anyway.” With that Emma turned, and faced down the demon who had crushed their lives. </p><p>It was a hulking beast, horrible to behold. Appearing to be some kind of cross between a snake, a wolf, and a scorpion, the demon was furred and scaled, with a stinger. Just like the Silent Brother had predicted, it was dripping with a clear fluid. Growling and hissing, the beast advanced towards Emma. However, she wasn’t having it. Emma launched herself at the demon, slashing at it with Cortana viciously, all the while screaming at it in her head. “I know that you can’t hear a word I’m saying but I don’t give a damn. It doesn’t matter anyway. You’re not going to live to see another day anyway. You snatched the life of a beautiful brave boy and now I’m going to kill you. Because I won’t let you take a second brilliant life today. </p><p>The demon wasn’t ready for the fire in Emma’s veins, and the vindication with which she fought. It took only a few minutes before Emma landed a killing blow, slashing the demon in half. Breathing hard and barely stopping herself from crying, she turned to Kit, fully prepared to scream at him until the sun fell from the sky. But Kit held up a hand to stop her. “It’s ok. I know that I was wrong. I can guarantee that I’ve already thought of everything you’re about to say, 10 times over. Can we just head back home?” Emma quietly considered Kit, gauging the truth behind his words. Deciding that it was good enough, Emma gave Kit a sad look. “Yes. Let’s go home.”</p><p>With that, the pair turned and started trudging back towards the Institute. Emma was silently praying to the cruel Angels that she had penetrated the hurt building a wall around Kit. The only thing on Kit’s mind in that moment was Ty. All of the memories he had with his friend were flooding in, and Kit was willingly drowning in them. “I deserve this pain.” he thought. I deserve whatever happens to me next. I deserve whatever hurt and pain I receive, and I will until the day I die.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, a cliffhanger though not as bad. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next and last one should be coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Silver Dagger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end has come. </p><p>What will be the outcome?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time had come. The dreaded hour to rival the devil’s hour and the witching hour. Emma and Kit had returned to the Institute safely earlier. Emma had disappeared to clean off, and Kit went to visit Ty. From that point on, the Institute lived in silence. Kit hid in his room, trying simultaneously to distract himself with every possible thing and also to cherish the memories of Ty he had while the boy he loved still lived. Only 1 person was allowed to stay with Ty at a time, so they went in shifts. When it was Kit’s turn, he would pull up a chair to Ty’s bedside and brush his soft ebony hair out of his face. Ty wasn’t looking good, the darkness was spidering up his arm now, nearly at his shoulder. Everybody had given up at this point, and existed in a quiet state of despair. Because this wasn’t a fairytale or some dramatic legend.</p><p>There would be no last minute miracle. There would be no wondrous cure. There would be no mysterious forces that swept in and saved Ty’s life because of some obscure reason. And there would be no force of love to overpower death. Because Death was cruel and calculating. It didn’t always win. But in this case, it did. Death would claim the soul of Ty Blackthorn today. </p><p>The family and Emma said their goodbyes first when the Silent Brother arrived to tell them that the time was encroaching. Tavvy was quiet, having cried all his tears already. However, he did leap up onto Ty’s bed and snuggle in next to his brother. Julian was openly crying, huge wracking sobs as Emma held him close, whispering quietly to him, one arm around Dru, who was quietly crying, hiding her face in Emma’s side. Livvy stood apart from the group, seemingly already in mourning. She said nothing the entire time, only moving to give her twin a brief but tight hug that said all there was to say. The family moved out to give Kit some time alone with the boy he loved. Not that Ty would ever know, now. </p><p>Kit quietly entered the room, his heart already making a shift into something resembling an empty cave, dark and silent. The room was silent as a morgue. The sight of Ty, comatose on the bed, nearly was Kit’s undoing. Walking over, Kit took a seat on the bed next to Ty. Gently brushing the hair out of the other boy’s eyes, Kit felt silent tears streaming down his face. “Oh Ty. I love you so much more than you will ever know. I would follow you into hell and back, and love you the entire time. This world doesn’t deserve you and it never did, and now it will never know how lucky it was to have such an amazing person in it. But I know. Me, and so many others. My little warrior, my Ty. I will never forget you.” </p><p>With that, Kit stretched out on the bed next to Ty, gathering the other boy in his arms and removing a glinting silver dagger from under his shirt. Looking at it now, examining it, Kit felt nothing but relief. Relief from this world and all the pain in it. So that’s why Kit didn’t waver as he tightened his grip around the dagger, turned it on himself, and thrust it upward into his heart. Kit turned his head to face Ty with his last dying breaths. Willing his love’s face into his memory, that was the last thing Kit saw before his vision faded and he dropped the dagger with a clatter. </p><p>Floating in endless grey mist, Kit came too slowly. Looking around, he saw nothing except a vague silhouette in the distance. Sprinting towards it, Kit gradually began to distinguish features. Dark hair, pale skin. Finally, arriving at the person, Kit realized that it was Ty. <br/>“W-what’s happening? Where are we?” Kit asked, waves of shock and wonder rolling though him. “We are both a breath away from death.” Ty replied. “As for where we are, I do not know.” <br/>“Oh ok. I get it. I wanted it this way anyway.” Kit murmured. “We do not have much time to talk, Kit. I advise we both say whatever we want to now.” Kit started, gripped by urgency in Ty’s voice. “In that case. I love you Ty Blackthorn. I love you and I always will.” Ty gazed up at Kit with honest, shining gray eyes. “I love you too, Kit.” Ty stated simply, like he wasn’t ripping Ty’s world out from under him. Stepping forward, Kit hugged Ty close and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. Softening, Ty melted in his arms. It felt like gentle rain and soft summer breezes. It felt like muted golden explosions and breathtaking sunsets. It felt like new beginnings and heartbreaking conclusions. It felt like everything they would never experience and all the things they had been lucky enough to share. </p><p>That’s how Kit and Ty ender their lives, wrapped up in each other's arms. At the same moment, they began to fade away, their souls scattering to the imaginary wind. Kit and Ty locked eyes as they faded away, sharing one singular thought. A single thought that said everything. “I love you. I love you so much. And I will never forget you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this fic I wrote!</p><p>Leave any suggestions in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>